Mr. Drudge
About 'Mr Drudge' On the Corridor of Darkness lives Mr. Drudge. A mile-long Corridor with one entrance and one room only, the room where Mr. Drudge resides alone is where he lives. He is one of the creepiest men we have here at The Mansion of Delights and the reasons for his creepiness speaks volumes. One night after closing hours and as Richelle had finished her shift, packing her things away to leave for the night there was a sudden and solomn knock at the Main Door. *knock...knock.........knock* Richelle looked at the door with her handbag in her hand. Her face spoke confusion. She placed her bag down and grabbed the keys before walking toward the peep hole at the door. She looked through but saw nothing as something was cllearly covering the hole. Hello? Richelle said. Who is it at this time? Please, speak up? She remained still with the key paused in the lock. The peep hole was still being covered. Look, I'm not obliged to open the door at this ho-'' a voice butted in, a disgusting mono-toned voice that sounded like a smokers voice of 70 years. It was thorough with phlegm and rasp. ''Open, Lady. Please, remove whatever you're covering the hole with so I can see your face, asked Richelle, who was now beginning to feel scared and ever-more alone. A soft patter on the door was heard, and Richelle took to looking through the hole again. This time, she saw the man. He was wearing some kind of mask. She wondered why he was covering it in the first place. Sir, I'll ask one last time for your cooperation. Remove your mask, or I will not open this door. Firmly put, Richelle meant business. She watched as the man slowly moved his hands to his face. He pawed at it, with no emotion in his hands or fingers. He eventually replied in his low voice, Ma'am. This is not a mask. Let me in.....Please. The please was after a 5 second gap of sighing. Richelle supposed this..thing..was tired? Maybe he was lying, he could be dangerous. She replied to the man, Give me 30 seconds sir, erm. I just need to grab the key. I'll be right back. Richelle spent 5 of her 30 seconds looking through the peep-hole. The man remained still. Alarming the 'Mike Button', he arrived within 13 seconds as fast as a light. His chest was panting, chains colliding off of each other. Mike really was a beast, a caring and loving one with a main priority to protect and serve Richelle. She whispered into his ear, 'There's a really weird man outside. I just need you to look after me...' Mike stood upright and moved behind the door. He nodded, bowed and prepared to destroy. Okay sir, said Richelle, I'm opening up. She looked through the hole, he was still there. The key turned and the chain that also held the door shut was removed. She pulled the heavyset doors open - but the man was gone. She looked at Mike who was blindly looking into her general direction. She called out, Excuse me, sir? but yielded no response. The front yard of The Mansion was peaceful with only distant sounds from No-Teeth Keith coming from The Sewers. Richelle felt like a bother for nothing, bringing Mike down and everything. She sighed strongly and slammed the door shut. The chain was replaced on the latch and the key was turned. The door was locked. She turned to Mike and apologised sorely for her bother, and turning around back to her desk to gather her handbag again, she bumped harshly into the same man that was stood outside. Richelle panicked! Blinked, closing her eyes in defence and stammered backwards and onto the floor. Mike grunted and position himself ready for his special Gore attack - Richelle for some reason shouted, No Mike! Wait! as the strange man was just standing there doing nothing. Wait, Mike. Wait... He was somehow inside? Standing at a natural 6'4ft and with the strangest face she had ever seen. It definitely looked like a mask, almost certainly. The face up close was greasy with small pimples strewn across the cheeks. His eyeballs were merely just holes with tiny eyes at the back of the sockets, he stank, probably from these holes - it was a cheesy stench but more beefy with an undertone of general garbage-rot. His mouth was the same, a gapped hole. The bottom lip flopped down whereas the top lip was as normal as it could get. He had an old-fashioned suit on, quite fancy considering the state of his face and his shoes looked polished clean. He stood with a slight hunchback but his face and bald head was the only thing to notice. He very slowly walked up to Richelle, 4 steps forward. Mike was panting aggressively and Mr. Drudge held his hand out to help her up. His hands were normal, thankfully. Richelle hesitatingly held her hand out for the pick up. Mike raged! But, kept his cool. Mr. Drudge toppled a little, he wasn't much help picking Richelle up but he did the job well. He kept hold of her hand for a prolonged amount of time and spoke in that same voice, Mr. Drudge. My name. He let go after a 10 second, creepy handshake. He then turned around slowly and slinked away down the incorrect corridor. Where are you going, Mr. Drudge? asked Richelle. He stopped in his tracks and said, Somewhere....over, here. He didn't sound sure, and with that he continued to walk away. Upon the entrance of Mr. Drudge, really strange things began to occur around The Mansion. The fine dining restaurant here, with expensive and rich tasting ingredients and food all began to rot over the next few days. Fruit bowls that are scattered around the different levels and rooms were riddled with bruises and maggots. Bread, mouldy and foul and the steaks kept in storage including the freezers had defrosted, causing everything to be infested with bugs and diseases. At first, nobody knew why this was happening until 14 days later when Mr. Drudge made his next appearance. He said, Sorry for the food problem. and slinked away famously as usual. This was the first phase. The next, things got out of hand. Richelle took the worst hit from this, physically, she began to age rapidly. Her beautiful looks began to perish. Grey hair swept her brunette and gorgeous locks away and her hair, as well as everybody else's started to fall out. Not to mention, members, slaves, janitors and guests all had weak joints, sore spines and arched backs over the space of 3 days. Mr. Drudge returned yet again explaining that he was sorry. It was me. I'm sorry. He slinked back to his personal Corridor of Darkness - having kicked a previous occupant out of there. Finally, when The Mansion saw itself as a degrading building, a voice spoke out on the Speakers, a message to everybody. It was Mr. Drudge. Hello. People. This is Mr. Drudge... he began to cough for about 15 seconds. Clearing his phlegmy throat, he continued. I would like every body to visit the Theatre Room. A short film will explain what has been going on. Thank you. -Theatre Room #1- A video begins. It does the old-fashioned 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 countdown, clicks off, and reappears with an image. *The photo attached below is a captured still of the video* I am Mr. Drudge. But, people call me...Mr. Drudge. I am new here. I am not leaving. I have a confession to make. I am taking most of you with me when I go. And, go where? It does not matter. I have already started the degrading phase. Your Richelle is hideous. Like me. Mr. Drudge walks towards the chair and table that can be seen in the bottom right of the photograph. He pulls the seat out and sits down. He is partially off the camera, he notices this and shuffles awfully slowly into the camera's sight. On the table, revealed is a happy and cute baby girl, giggling and making adorable sounds. Like this little one. This is what will happen. Unless you can stop me. Mr. Drudge places his hand slowly on the baby girls face. He strokes it gently. Standing from his seat, he leans over to the baby and whispers something into her ear. The baby, as cute as ever giggles and reaches her tiny arms out to Mr. Drudge's face. He stands upright and turns to the camera...... The quickest he has moved since, he raises his arm up with speedy pace, and hammers his elbow down square onto the baby's stomach. She takes the blow painfully as Mr. Drudge smashes 5 more times downwards. The baby is SCREAMING. He then begins to spin her around using both of his arms, the baby is spinning and spinning extremely fast - until he stops her at a halt. Screaming still, the baby is picked up by Mr. Drudge. He covers the mouth and the babies screaming is muffled out entirely. He turns to the camera and says, Say. Goodbye. He raises the baby up over his shoulders and SLAMS her down over his right knee. There is a disgusting 'crack' sound... The baby wraps around his knee and the screams stop entirely. He drops her down to the ground and brushes his hands off. He then slinks away out of the cameras view.